grimmeclipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Ursa Major
The Ursa Major is an Ursa variant found in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse. On death, it dishes out a whopping 200xp, but no points. On assist, 100xp and no points. They have an astounding 6000 hitpoints, double that of the Ursa Minor variant, and second only to the final boss. Appearance Ursa Majors are much larger than the standard Ursai, with large bone plating to help protect it, especially on the chest. Its paws are much larger, the claws longer, and has massive spines protruding down its back. The red marks along its skull are the only colour on the model outside of the back fur and the white bones, and its eyes are soulless red. It even has a visible set of teeth, looking sharp and ready to tear apart unprepared enemies. Spawn Locations The Ursa Major only spawns in one location in the campaign, and that is in the very final encounter in Chapter 3: The Collapse. It also does not spawn in Horde Mode. It spawns in Grimm Gauntlet, but only when the Onslaught Timer runs out. Abilities The Ursa Major, while heavily imposing, is slow. What it lacks in speed, it makes up in sheer attack power. It's two notable attacks are: * A roar for minor damage. This cannot be countered, and pushes back the player. * A slash for large amounts of damage. This cannot be countered. * A slam attack, letting loose a series of rocks that spread out in a circle around the Ursa Major. The rocks itself do middling damage, but can stunlock the player and hit the player multiple times. It is possible to dodge through these rocks into the ring. Ursa Majors cannot be frozen, nor can they be team attacked, but they can be stunned. Their attacks cannot be interrupted either. When the Ursa Major performs the slam attack, it stuns itself, also doing very, very minor damage (2hp) to itself as well. Tactics Simply wailing on this enemy will not work: the Ursa Major requires patience and timing. It is heavily armoured and will reduce incoming damage to 25%, and will also be in a guarded state. The exception to this being when it stuns itself with its rock attack, attacks will deal full damage as if it was unguarded until it is no longer stunned. As soon as the Ursa Major performs its slam attack, dodge around the incoming rock pillars, and perform a charged heavy. This will take off a chunk of its health. Then it's a matter of rinsing, and repeating. Stun does not affect how much damage it takes from Ultimate attacks, so use those freely. When in a multiplayer lobby, and the players are too eager to hang back, you can wail on it with your preferred combos. However, this will take a while, because of guard causing damage reduction. Most Ursa Major player deaths are caused because the player didn't mind their positioning, and ended up stuck between the Ursa Major and the wall and couldn't escape it's slam attack, or simply the player got too cocky and stayed in it's face for too long, despite their aura being low, and got a very large paw to the face in response. Hang back, apply patience, and mind your surroundings, and all should be good. Gallery 20170217230409_1.jpg|Ursa Major's slash attack 20170217230411_1.jpg 20170217230412_1.jpg|The smash attack's spawned pillars 20170217230413_2.jpg 20170217230429_3.jpg 20170217230443_1.jpg 20170217230458_1.jpg 20170217230501_2.jpg|Executing Ruby's ultimate on top of the stunned Ursa Major 20170217230507_2.jpg 20170217230523_1.jpg ursamaj.png Category:Enemies